


Of Sex and Dan and Captain-mode

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: The first time they do anything they may be too young, but Akutsu Jin doesn't do guilt.





	Of Sex and Dan and Captain-mode

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2008 on my LiveJournal account, posted here with minor language edits.

The first time they do anything they may be a little too young.

Well, Akutsu doesn’t consider himself too young, he never has, he does whatever and whenever he fucking pleases and the world had better work its way around this fact, but Dan is really still just a kid, all innocent and wide-eyed and barely over thirteen. Akutsu feels like some kind of a pervert when he looks at the kid, all puzzled and unsure but at the same time so very excited, but when he kisses Dan the kid kisses back and moans in a way that makes his jeans way too tight so fuck it.

It’s just touching, at first, fumbling hands and heated whispers and Dan hardly even knows what he’s doing but he still makes Akutsu come, hard, and once they’re both done the kid smiles and says he wants to do it again desu so maybe it isn’t so bad after all. Akutsu doesn’t feel guilty, Akutsu Jin simply doesn’t do the guilt thing at all, but he may have felt less than encouraged to repeat the experience if it had looked like he’s traumatized the kid in some way.

But Dan enjoys it, every time they do it, he makes it quite clear with blushing cheeks and fumbling words and more ‘desu’s than can ever be necessary, and if anything his smiles at Akutsu only get brighter and he obviously feels no regret. This is fine with Akutsu, since Akutsu doesn’t do regret, either, and the way he sometimes draws Dan close afterwards is just because Dan would just snuggle up to him anyway and this way it’s more like Akutsu is in charge of things which is of course the case.

It’s just touching, at first, just quick hand jobs with unzipped jeans and tight white shorts only pulled halfway down the slim thighs, but they’re both guys and both in their teens and therefore both horny by default. It’s hard to imagine, Dan being really horny, but there’s no mistaking the way he sometimes mewls as he rubs himself against Akutsu’s thigh, and he never protests when Akutsu implies he wants to do something. Hand jobs are good, easy and quick and they take care of the lust for a moment, but eventually Akutsu thinks there could be more than that and Dan still doesn’t protest.

Dan’s got a talented mouth, Akutsu discovers, in things other than talking even, and he’s apparently a fast learner in things that aren’t tennis, too. He may still be a kid, small and scrawny and a headband slipping over one eye whenever he doesn’t take the time to push it back up, but damn if he doesn’t give Akutsu a better orgasm than any of those slutty faceless girls with a thing for bad boys that Akutsu doesn’t mess around with anymore.

About the girls, well, he’s not sure why, not sure if he understands and even less sure if he wants to understand, but it seems whenever he tries to think about it Dan is suddenly there without fail as though he had some kind of a radar for Akutsu with girl thoughts. The girls do flirt with him, still, the ones with a thing for danger and nothing for safety, but for some reason these occurrences become less and less frequent and Akutsu isn’t sure whether it’s because of his now constant refusals or the kid trailing behind him like lovelorn puppy.

He never tells Dan not to follow him, though.

Time goes on, and Akutsu leaves middle school, but he doesn’t leave Dan so the kid could have just forgotten the damn tears at the graduation ceremony because really he’s such a little idiot and no Akutsu’s not joining Sengoku for a bit of celebration and neither is Dan-kun thank you very much. Akutsu’s mother goes somewhere for the night, that day, but not before a quick motherly kiss on his forehead that makes Akutsu growl in annoyance and a smile at Dan that is somewhat sad but Akutsu doesn’t know why. The next morning he wakes up with Dan lying next to him under a blanket he doesn’t remember pulling over them, and they’re wearing a total of two pieces of clothing between the two of them and one of them is a sock. When Akutsu pulls on his jeans and goes to the kitchen he finds his mother there, and she smiles at him in that half-sad way and doesn’t tell him exactly when she got back and neither of them mentions the magically appearing blanket or the nigh-naked boy still sleeping in Akutsu’s bed.

After this Akutsu finds a package of condoms in the bathroom cupboard that he knows wasn’t there before, he knows it, not only because his mother hasn’t been seeing anyone for quite a while but also because they’re in his half of the cupboard, right between the deodorant and the extra-strong hair gel. He takes them and brings them to his room, somewhere out of sight where he can still find them easily, and his mother never makes any mention of them again but damn that smile is so sad and although it definitely doesn’t bother Akutsu he just might need a cigarette right fucking now.

The condoms aren’t used, not for a while yet, since while both Akutsu and Dan are young and more or less horny regardless of whether they look like it and constantly discover new ways to use their hands and mouths to relieve that horniness, Dan is still such a kid and Akutsu already feels like enough of a pervert. Dan never knows so he never asks, and for all his data he’s yet to try and look through Akutsu’s room in secret or anything, and so the few times Akutsu finds himself taking the package out of its semi-hiding place and staring at it like he never saw the damn things before he’s all alone, no wide brown eyes no innocent voice what is that Akutsu-senpai desu. He always puts them away again, and the dreams he has afterwards are wild and restless and he wakes up with stickier sheets than ever, but then the next time he sees Dan the kid is all bubbles and rainbows and innocence desu desu and he forgets the dreams again.

Time passes, and the girls no more make suggestions except for the most foolish ones, since while they may not be in the same school anymore rumors know no borders. Sengoku is responsible for these particular rumors as Akutsu well knows but can’t prove, and even though there are knowing smiles as he leaves the school only to find a bright smile and a high-pitched greeting at the gates he finds himself not minding so much, anymore. Spring turns into summer, and the heat is so bad they sometimes do nothing but just lie together, literally too hot to even move, and then it gives way to merciful autumn and finally winter and for some unfathomable reason Dan is still around.

Dan’s growing, now, as is typical of boys his age, and one day Akutsu turns his back for a moment only to look at Dan again and see all awkward long limbs and a hint of muscle, and the kid’s voice breaks and he hates being teased about it, and suddenly he doesn’t disappear in the rare embrace quite as easily anymore. He’s not as tall as Akutsu and never will be, and Akutsu’s still growing, too, but he no more has to stand on tip-toe just to press his face against Akutsu’s shoulder, and his shots aren’t quite as lacking in power anymore the few times he manages to coax Akutsu into playing against him.

Christmas comes and goes, and Akutsu doesn’t do anything romantic because Akutsu Jin just doesn’t do romantic, and Dan seems fine with this and never says anything about the little stuffed puppy he receives in the mail and Akutsu’s fine with this even though it took ages to find one he could buy without dying of embarrassment. The puppy looks quite furious, actually, like it’s about to bite whoever touches it, and Dan’s little sister is a bit afraid of it, but Dan keeps it on his bed and sometimes snuggles it and calls it A-chan and doesn’t tie a bow around its neck or something equally ridiculous.

After Christmas the third-years retire from tennis, as is the school requirement, and suddenly Akutsu finds himself not-really-dating a captain instead of just a regular. He isn’t quite sure why this is so, but then Banji never was very sensible in his choices of captain and vice-captain, so who cares if the kid doesn’t have any kind of authority and hardly even tennis skills because it isn’t like Minami was the most authoritative person ever, either. Dan doesn’t make a fuss of it, just a casual mention of guess what happened today desu, so Akutsu guesses it’s okay if he just forgets about it, too.

It’s some time in April when he actually bothers to wander to Dan’s school around the time the kid has practice. There are new first-years there, he notes, all more or less enthusiastic even though none of them can come even close to the way Dan used to be. And Dan is there, of course, sometimes shouting orders, and his voice is mostly under control now so it sounds somewhat weird because Akutsu’s used to childish squeals and not these commands that actually sound like they’re coming from a young man instead of a little girl.

The first-years don’t seem as impressed, he notes, especially a chosen few who seem to mostly ignore whatever their captain says, only acting after the vice-captain has repeated the very same orders. Dan frowns but doesn’t say anything, which is just as well, because really he shouldn’t be the captain at all and it’s bound to end up in a disaster. Akutsu settles himself at a spot he’s previously found good for observing practice without being noticed from the courts, and the few people who do see him and perhaps wonder what a high school student is doing there are easy enough to chase away with a glare and a growl.

First it could be put down to simply not hearing or something, the first-years are sly like that, but then one of them just blatantly disregards something Dan says to him right next to him. There’s a peculiar expression on Dan’s face, then, something not quite anger and just a bit of irritation and very much something he’d never seen on Dan’s face ever before.

It’s not just a shout, this time, it’s a bark, and the disobedient first-years seem just as startled as every one else, and this time no one dallies one bit when Dan has one court emptied and orders the three trouble-makers on one side. Even with there being three of them against one of him, he beats them to the ground in record time, the inexperienced little shits, and then makes them watch from the edge of the court as he continues to do the same to half of the club. After this he gives them a lecture, sweating and frowning and looking almost threatening, now, how dare they question their captain’s skills or disobey his orders and if they can’t handle being ordered around by someone who doesn’t look impressive enough they can just leave the club, he’s certainly not stopping them, he heard the ikebana club needs more members. If they want to still play tennis they can shut up and do as they’re told, or perhaps he should forget all about Yamabuki’s lenient ways and make them pick balls until they’re begging him to let them at least touch their rackets.

Akutsu listens to all this, Dan’s voice is loud enough to carry all the way to him, and he can’t help but be somewhat impressed at the whole tirade. He could swear he catches a profanity or two there, too, apparently his bad influence is rubbing off after all, and after it’s all over the first-years look appropriately meek and almost fearful and this time Dan doesn’t even have to yell to send them scurrying about. Akutsu applauds silently and thinks that Sengoku would doubtlessly be proud of his kouhai’s success as a captain and maybe Banji isn’t entirely senile yet after all.

He’s waiting for Dan when the practice ends, and Dan is his usual happy bubbly cheerful self, and Akutsu finds himself wondering whether the whole episode just now was all his imagination. Then Dan’s expression shifts a bit just for a second and he actually looks like a captain, if only for a moment. It’s kind of hot, Akutsu realizes, the way he’s so obviously not a kid anymore even with the big eyes and endless chatter and lack of muscle, and suddenly Akutsu finds himself swallowing and wishing they were walking just a bit faster.

His mother isn’t home when they get there, which is just as well, but he still locks the door to his room, and if Dan notices he never says a word. He definitely does notice, though, how Akutsu’s hands seem even more insistent than usually, now, and doesn’t seem all that surprised when he finds himself pressed down on the bed in a way that’s not exactly familiar despite their many times of messing around.

His mother never said a word about the disappearance of the condoms, or the amount of times Dan stays over or the state in which she finds them in the morning, but later he had found some lube not-so-innocently lying around the small apartment, practically begging for him to pick it up, and after that came an annoyingly all-knowing book that isn’t any help because it doesn’t say when it’s okay to actually start fucking your younger boyfriend. The book is best forgotten but the lube isn’t, and thus it’s a slick finger that’s drawn against Dan’s skin after he’s removed the kid’s pants, and though Dan draws a sharp breath when he presses in he can’t help but notice the kid’s expression still isn’t as much surprised as it’s some form of non-vocal, oh, finally desu.

It’s great, Akutsu discovers, even better than he ever thought it could be, and although there are tears in Dan’s eyes and some not-so-heated whimpers and oh shit it has to hurt despite all the preparation the kid seems to enjoy it in the end nevertheless. Afterwards Dan kisses him in the way that means he’s all for a repeat though maybe not right away give me some time to recover thanks, and Akutsu kisses back in the way that means it was great but wouldn’t have been as great if it’d been anyone but Dan, and it’s about the sappiest thing he will ever say to the kid and even that’s not in actual words.

In the morning Akutsu actually kisses Dan in front of his mother and Dan doesn’t seem to mind, and Akutsu could almost swear his mother’s smile isn’t quite as sad anymore but then it could be just a trick of the light. She corners him later when Dan’s already left, and for the first time since Akutsu found the things a year ago she actually mentions the condoms, not directly but he knows she’s talking about them, and she asks him to tell her when he’s about to run out. She looks embarrassed and still somewhat sad, and Akutsu almost wishes he knew what to say, but then decides it wouldn’t probably be worth the effort anyway, and Akutsu Jin doesn’t do explanations anyway.

Akutsu watches the practice often after that, and the first-years just don’t seem to learn their lesson, every now and then doing something that will make Dan buchouplode at their little scrawny asses and on best days Akutsu almost wishes he had popcorn but smokes a cigarette instead. He suspects Sengoku would like to see this as well, but he never asks the other to join, because there’s no way Sengoku wouldn’t notice his reactions to Dan’s captain-mode and that would be just embarrassing.

They may be too young, or maybe not, but Akutsu honestly doesn’t care. It’s not like he’s doing anything illegal for a change, after all, not that it would stop him even if he were, and as long as Dan likes it too everything’s pretty fucking well as far as he’s concerned. And Dan does like it, it seems, even as time passes and he’s in high school and then suddenly he’s captain again but nobody dares to mess with him this time, because while Dan is still nice and cheerful and friendly he can look pretty damn scary when he wants, probably because he’s been watching Akutsu so much. And even if he did hint at something else, at any time, Akutsu still wouldn’t feel guilty, not one bit, since Akutsu Jin doesn’t do guilt period.

Akutsu Jin only does Dan Taichi.


End file.
